


Pillow Talk

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pillow Talk, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: this is super short but it's soft and also meant to let everyone know i'm not dead ahaha





	Pillow Talk

Minato took a glance at the clock on the far end of the room. 1:30... aka way too late to be awake on a school night with no Tartarus. Blame stupid insomnia for striking once again. Maybe just staring at the drywall would make him feel bored enough to pass out right then and there. Or perhaps the rain hitting the window would help him sleep. He always did like the sound of the rain.

Akihiko shifting under the covers caught Minato's attention, and the other cracked an eye open as his head came back down on the pillow with one hand under it, the other resting on his elbow. He gave the smallest tired smile as he noticed Minato still awake. "What's up with you? Can't sleep?" He asked, yawning as he spoke.

"Yeah." was Minato's simple one word response.

Akihiko's face shifted to concern for a moment, his smile leaving him. "Is something wrong? Nightmares?"

Minato shook his head in response. "Just insomnia. Nothing like that."

Akihiko sighed, that tired smile back on his face. "That's good, at least. I know how bad nightmares can be sometimes, so I'm glad that's not what's keeping you up." He cupped the other's cheek as he spoke. Minato closed his eyes as he brought his hand up and held Akihiko's hand there. The senior laughed softly at the display.

"You should go back to sleep. It's pretty late." Minato spoke finally, an eye cracking open.

"You should sleep too. No need for you to start sleeping in class again." 

"I know, I know." Minato pulled Akihiko to his chest. "G'night."

Akihiko didn't reply in his tired state. He was out like a light. After a few minutes, Minato went out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but it's soft and also meant to let everyone know i'm not dead ahaha


End file.
